


Harry Potter's new Life

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gellert Grindelwald didn't die by Dumbledore but made himself disappear, Ginny is a Slut, Good Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Voldemort has his actual body, Weasley Bashing, Young Gellert Grindelwald, not the twins or the older two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Remus Potter or Hadrian Remus Potter was forgotten by his parents because his older twin brother is the BWL. He's not social and prefers to stay in the background and read. Although, he misses his Godfather Remus dearly. </p><p>Remus Lupin married  Tom Marvolo Riddle after Remus left Hogwarts. Sirius and Regulus followed him and joined The Dark Lord. Sirius and Regulus are lovers even though they are brothers. Sirius bottoms and Regulus Tops. Remus and Tom have 2 kids named Zain and Zara. Tom had a sister named Leanada Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter's new Life

**Author's Note:**

> I made up what Harry is, it's not actually real. :(

Hadrian Remus Potter, baby twin to Charlie James Potter, the BWL, was forgotten by his parents. He grew up not being loved by them, only by the house elf's and creatures he could talk to. You see Hadrian is a rare creature that is hidden by generations. He is of Elvish heritage but is not an elf. He is an EmberOnyx Elf. They are rare and are born a submissive. They have the power to turn invisible at will, control mother nature, become pregnant and read and speak any language they read or hear. They are known for their black as raven feather bed head hair, bright Avada Kedavra Emerald green eyes, Porcelain white(pale) skin, innocent looks and nature, devilish seduction that they sometimes do not know they are doing, fiery power, and sharp hearing.

Hadrian and Charlie were turning 11 in two days, not like his parents noticed it was Hadrian's birthday. They didn't even remember they had a much smaller, feminine, and petite younger boy. Hadrian had sat himself on the stair well and watched his parents don on his older twin. He had the house elf's teach him how to do his laundry, dishes, read and take care of himself. He was much smarter than his brother who was spoiled rotten and didn't have to do anything to get something. He heard the fire roar and noticed his parents had left him behind again. He was already dressed and ready to leave, so he just flowed to Diagon Ally. 

He felt the tears build up in his eyes, but he willed them away. He stopped at the book store and went to get his books for his first year and then went to the more advanced section:

> _\- History of: The Dark Arts_  
>  \- The Dark Arts Spells and Potions  
>  \- History of Magic and Nature  
>  \- Advanced Spells: Light and Dark  
>  \- DADA spells-- Advanced  
>  \- Dark and Light Creatures  
>  \- Parselmagic  
>  \- Creature Language-- year 1-8  
>  \- The Four Founders Of Hogwarts History by Unknown 

Hadrian smiled and once outside he shrunk them and placed them in his bottomless bag he was sent for his birthday from his Godfather Remus. He then went to the Potions shop and got his cauldron and an Advanced and First-year potion kit and book. He then went to Madam Malik's Robe's, he got his school robes, silk robes (black, sliver, emerald and Blood red), and some feminine things, also winter cloaks. He then walked to Olivander's Wand's for his wand. It took a while but he found his wand:  
 _

> Basilisk Tooth and Syren scale, burnt willow 12 1/4 " 

_

Hadrian smiled, payed for his wand and left for the pet shop for an owl and familiar. Once he walked in, he was drawn to a very young snowy owl. He giggled when he felt the owl land on his shoulder. He then went to the other side of the store for a familiar. He looked around but stopped at two cages. One was hidden in darkness while the other was attached but in the light. He blinked when Sapphire blue and bright sun-gold eyes opened. He gasped when he made out the outline of a small pure black panther cub and a pure white baby wolf cub. He looked around the store before he called the owner over and bought the two Yin and Yang cubs. 

ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ ♥╣[-_-]╠♥ ღ

Hadrian sighed as he sat alone in a compartment in the back of the train. He had to put his cubs with his owl, in the trains luggage compartments away from people. he was reading a book on different plants, waiting for the train to pull up to Hogwarts. His parents forgot him again and he had to flow to the station by himself. He looked up when the door opened and a boy with platinum blonde hair sat across from him. 

"May I help you?" The blonde looked up and smirked. Hadrian blushed and looked back down to his book, trying to hide from the drool worthy smirk. Hadrian knew he was gay, there was no doubt about that. He didn't like females, they were annoying and too clingy. Not saying he wasn't clingy, he was but he was at least cute when he was, they just looked like banshees and baboons. 

" Did you turn 11 yet?" Hadrian nodded. He saw the blonde nod and seemed to be in deep thought. 

"Why did you want to know? Who are you?" Hadrian had put his book down for now and was looking at the blonde across from him.

"Sorry, my names Draco, Draco Malfoy and I my father wanted me to find out who you were since he saw you in Diagon Ally. I was just telling him through our family bond." Hadrian nodded and went back to his book, but he was talking with Draco as well. He told him his name was Hadrian Potter, he was surprised at how open he was to Draco but shrugged it off. They talked about the Dark side and the Light side. Hadrian told him he just wanted love from someone, no matter what side, but manly the dark side. Draco had asked "Why the Dark side, why not just the light side? Your parents and brother are light." Hadrian had looked and told him in a very small voice.

"The light side shunned me because I was the younger twin and not the BWL. They neglected me and treated me as if I wasn't there and a waste of space. I only had the house elf's looking after me and teaching me."

Draco had taken him into a hug and didn't let him go. Hadrian had gasped at being hugged. NO one, not even the house elf's had done that. He left the tears fall and sobbed into Draco's chest. Once Hadrian had calmed down, he stayed in Draco's arms the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
